With Or Without You
by RawrzXD
Summary: Entering 6th year at Hogwarts, Olivia Skye is finding comfort & chemistry in the unlikeliest place: notorious player Sirius Black. What will she decide: Is she better off with or without him? SBOC, some JPLE & MWPP


**Disclaimer: All I own is the character of Olivia Skye. As much as I wish I did, sadly I do not own Harry Potter. And if I did, I assure you I wouldn't be posting my writing on FF. Kay? Kay :)**

* * *

It was 9.56 on a cold Monday morning in September, and one girl was very, very late for her train. As she ran through the hoards of rush hour commuters at Kings Cross Station, elbowing out of the way anyone in her path, she might have seemed like an average teenager having an extremely bad start to the day. 

If any one of the jostling mass of people had been observant enough to notice what she looked like, what she was wearing or that she was carrying in her cloaked arms an enormous black long hair cat with green eyes like dinner plates, then they would have realized that she wasn't just a teenage girl having a bad day.

No, she was something far, far worse. She was a _witch_ having a bad day.

She crashed hard into a suited man, him dropping his morning coffee and bacon sandwich right on her freshly washed hair. She said her apologies, then walked past him for a few metres, scowling like only a teenage girl could. She slowed her steps and stopped, leaning against the wall joining platform nine and ten, and pressing a hand to her head exasperatedly she exhaled heavily. The girl glanced furtively at the bustling platform, and with one swift backwards step, she had vanished.

Re-emerging on platform nine and three quarters, Olivia Skye shook her golden brown hair out of her large brown eyes, calmed the huge cat in her arms, and looked round worriedly.

The station clock chimed, signaling that it was 10.00. Olivia's eyes widened and she darted forwards, trying to avoid the masses of waving and crying parents. She saw an opening, and dashed to one of the doors of a magnificent bright red train. Olivia leapt through the opening just as the train began to pull out of the station, uncontrollably swinging her trunk into the carriage, almost flattening several first years in the process. Breathing heavily from her rush, with her head down she hurried out of the way and into the corridor until she was brought to a painful halt by her head colliding with a strong arm. Olivia closed her eyes, groaning inwardly, and slowly opened them again and looked upwards. It was worse than she had thought. Unfortunately the arm was attached to a person, a person with a face that was looking down at her quizzically.

"You're keen," said the boy, the notorious Sirius Black from the same year as her, making the various girls hanging on his every word giggle uncontrollably. Olivia brought a hand up to the tangles in her hair and she knew even without a mirror that her cheeks were bright red. "M'sorry.." mumbled Olivia as she pushed past him and his fanclub. She stalked further along the corridor, cursing the bastard under her breath, until she found a compartment with a friendly face inside.

"Livee!" screeched Lily Evans, before pulling Olivia into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh gracious, you've grown about five feet over summer!"

Olivia chuckled, greeting her best friend gladly. It was true, Olivia really had grown over summer and she had changed for the better. Standing at 5"9' she was taller than a lot of the boys in her year, and as she didn't hasten to remind them, she could thrash the majority of them at Quidditch any day of the week.

"Well just look at you then Lily," responded Olivia, hugging her back fondly, "Just one thing."

"Oh yes?" asked Lily.

"You can stop killing me now."

Olivia giggled as Lily smiled and withdrew her hug and ran a hand through her thick curtain of fire red hair, "Sorry, couldn't help it. It's just been a while." They smiled at one another in companionable silence, before it was broken by a group of four boys crowding outside the compartment, shoving each other in distinct teenage boy fashion.

"Oh my gosh, would you totally look at your hair?!" said one to the other, incredulously.

"I know, like, it's grown! What a surprise!" said replied another in mock surprise, before all four cracked up laughing.

"Bloody Marauders," said Olivia, shaking her head, before smiling at Remus Lupin, the only one who her and Lily actually could call a friend.

"How was your summer?" Lily said directly to him.

"It was good actual-" replied Remus, before another boy cut in.

"Aw, would you look at that? Two complete and utter smartarses brought together by their love of poetry, astronomy and licking Professor Slughorn's backside. Heart warming, isn't it?" laughed Sirius Black. James Potter grinned before he could help himself, until he caught sight of the look on Lily's face.

"What a sophisticated insult," said Olivia simply, while Lily stared daggers and Sirius and James. "You've outdone yourself, Black. I hoped you might have changed over summer, like perhaps got more mature. I knew it was too much to wish."

"A friendly 'hello' is out of the question then?" Sirius replied, conceitedly grinning.

"_I hate that boy," _thought Olivia, spitefully.

"Yeah, really crude," said Lily directly to James, and watched with satisfaction as the grin slipped off his face.

"I didn't mean-." James started.

"I don't care," cut in Lily, before turning back to Remus.

It's common knowledge around the fifth years at Hogwarts that James Potter had been chasing after Lily since second year, and Olivia grinned, and made a mental note that yet again he hadn't got over this during summer. Probably because of his arrogance, it was only a small deterrent that Lily hated him more than anybody else. Olivia doubted that the poor conceited sod would give up until he got with Lily.

Olivia cocked her head and studied the boys. The Marauders were a strange group of kids, but notoriously cool all the same. Their love of pranking and joking around had earned them specialist status in the school for playing the most hilarious and daring pranks, even on the teachers, and their stupid nicknames for eachother were known to everyone yet no one knew the reasons behind them. Olivia looked at them and pondered. James Potter was thin and gangly, with untidy black hair and glasses, and thought he was the bees knees thanks to a small amount of talent in the game of Quidditch. Remus Lupin was tall, pale and always somewhat ill-looking, with golden brown hair streaked with light tones. Olivia could tell why Lily got on so well with him: they were both, at want of a better phrase, complete brainiacs, and were Gryffindor 6th year prefects together yet again. Peter Pettigrew was an odd boy, somewhat short and pudgy with mousy brown hair. He looked slightly like some sort of rodent, and tagged along with the other Marauders for the sake of, Olivia suspected, having big friends to protect him. He didn't really say much, and what he did say wasn't particularly interesting or entertaining. Then there was Sirius Black. Well, Olivia thought, he was, lets face it, devastatingly handsome. He was tall and well built, with bright silver grey eyes and quite long floppy black hair which hung in front of his eyes elegantly.

Just as she was thinking this he caught her eye, saw her looking and obviously interpreted it the wrong way. Sirius grinned widely and pushed his hair back, catching Olivia off her guard with his striking smile.

"_Bloody wanker," _thought Olivia, while cocking her eyebrow back at him._ "Such a sodding womanizer."_

Olivia was brought out of her reverie by an arm waving in front of her face. That arm that again, fortunately or unfortunately depending which way you looked at it, was attached to Sirius Black.

"Oliviaaa? You just can't stop staring, can you?" he said, chuckling as she jumped out of her daydream.

"What?" Olivia snapped irritably. Sirius was still smiling that smile at her.

"_Quit with the smiling," _thought Olivia.

"I saaaid, your hair smells like breakfast."

"What?" Olivia snapped again, not wanting to be wound up for him for what would be, she suspected, at least the 1000th time so far since meeting him.

"Your hair."

"Yes?"

"Smells like breakfast."

"Sirius, if you don't start making sense soon I may have to hurt you," Olivia threatened.

"You crashed into me earlier, then walked off without a word, saying Merlin knows what about me under your breath. Really quite rude actually. And did you have to be breathing so heavily? I mean it would be marginally better if it didn't smell like a dog..." Sirius went on.

"Speak for yourself, Padfoot," James joked, and the other three laughed.

"Okay stop with the in-jokes. And what's your point Black?"

"Your hair made me hungry." Sirius said, inanely.

"Bugger off."

"Ooh," Sirius grinned, "I like them feisty."

"_I HATE that boy,"_ thought Olivia.

"No, we all know how you like them, Black. Blonde sticks with heads full of crap." Olivia retorted.

"Hey! That's not true!" said Sirius, momentarily looking hurt before regaining his standard Black family expression of nonchalance. Everybody in the compartment had gone silent, and turned to look at him, with eyebrows raised.

"Erm, yeah mate, it actually is," grinned James.

"Yeah!" agreed Peter, without much point.

"No .. ," said Sirius, "I had a brunette yesterday." He laughed. "I'm not kidding, she had these…"

Lily and Olivia glanced at eachother, then in an act of togetherness to protect their own minds from this meaningless boy drivel, they slammed the door to the compartment shut, and Lily worked a quick charm on it to keep the Marauders out. James and Remus started resolutely banging on the door, shouting how it wasn't fair, while Peter hovered somewhere behind them. James brought his wand out and drew, in shining purple letters that hung in the air, "Go out with me Evans?" Lily just shook her head at him dismissively, and didn't appear to care even when James began to look terribly crushed. Olivia laughed at them, then caught Sirius looking at her darkly and broodingly, and was briefly bowled over by a look of hatred in his eye. She began to feel uncomfortable, kind of like she'd swallowed something very heavy, and went to sit down.

Eventually, when Lily got bored of taunting them through the window, the Marauders sloped off to their own compartment.

"Are you alright?" Lily said, while opening a chocolate frog.

"Of course," Olivia said expressionlessly, as she stared out at the rapidly moving countryside.

"Marauders suck. I could honestly kill James. Does he honestly think I'll suddenly become into him while he stays such in immature git?"

Olivia mumbled something in response, before laying her head back and pretending to fall asleep. Even when Lily actually did fall asleep, Olivia was still awake. In fact, she stayed awake for the entirety of the five hour journey, without a clue as to why.

All she knew was that something about the way Sirius had looked at her had got her in a way it hadn't before. She tried to convince herself, _"Come on Olivia, it's bloody Sirius Black. He's a tosser. You've never cared before."_ But each time she tried to convince herself of this, she grew more and more unsure.

It was almost like.. she sympathised with him.

It was more than that.

It was almost like..

"_Bloody hell Olivia, don't tell me you care about what Sirius Black thinks of you." _She thought, and sighed as she put her head in her hands, only to be disturbed a matter of seconds by a noise outside.

Olivia could see the Marauders outside the compartment, laughing at Sirius, who was blatantly doing an exaggerated impression of Olivia clumsily careering into him in the corridor as she had boarded the train. Olivia scowled.

"_I.. HATE that boy," _she thought, as she folded her arms, and turned her angry unwavering gaze away from Sirius and out over the darkening hilltops.

* * *

**Kay! That's it for now.**

**It's not my first fanfic full stop, but it's the first one I've ever posted on here.**

**Aww I know right?**

**Even I'm not sure what's going to happen next. Oh blissful ignorance, heh heh.**

**Review, review, review!**

**It would make my day! I need to know whether you like it so far.**

**Ta guys**

**x o x o**


End file.
